Send in Stewie, Please: A Sequel
by imaginarionify
Summary: When Stewie is forced to face his demons once more, will there be a silver lining? Will Brian accept him for who he is?
1. Send in Stewie, Please

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Family Guy or the characters. The only piece I do own is this story idea.**

—

It had been several weeks since Stewie's therapy session and as much as he wished, life for him didn't exactly go back to normal. When the therapist had died, there was some speculation as to how it happened; it seemed few were aware of the good man's heart condition. Though no one would ever think that a baby had something to do with it, school faculty and students began to wonder why shit just happened around Stewie Griffin. From that point on, the young boy watched as his fellow classmates and teachers began to drift away from him. It was rather ironic, really. Stewie hadn't really known loneliness until he realized just how isolated he was becoming in his school. If he were lonely then, he surely was now.

Though he tried to not let the notion bother him. Instead, he focused on more recreational means to cope. He continued as he did, playing alone during recess in the sandbox, eating alone during snack time, and taking refuge in the corner when it was nap time. He figured that if he continued to act as he normally did, then life would follow suit. He held onto that premise obsessively and much to his dismay, nothing felt the same and he didn't know what to do about it.

Going home wasn't the highlight of his day, but he couldn't wait to leave the day-care center so he could focus his attentions on what really concerned him. He didn't have time to think over his insecurities. He was a genius, after all! There was plenty of other activities he should be doing. When it was time to leave, Stewie waited with one of the volunteers. A young woman who perhaps was in her mid 20's. Stewie never thought too much of it. Though she seemed to like him and would talk to him when he was one of the last kids to be picked up. In a way, Stewie was grateful, but he couldn't help but fight himself. The whole situation was complicated and it was driving him crazy to think he was having such difficulties rationalizing with himself of all people.

"...Your mom or dad are awfully late today, Stewie." She mentioned quizzically.

"So it seems."

"Is...is everything okay at home, hun? You know you can talk to any of us if there are problems."

Stewie didn't say anything. He just remained silent for the rest of the wait. He didn't feel as though he needed to discuss his problems with someone else. It always led to trouble, anyway. Besides, he liked this girl...and it would be a pain if he grew close to her. _"Perhaps I'd have to push her, too."_ Stewie couldn't help but snicker at the thought as he shifted a little on the step of the walkway entrance. Both waited for another 10 minutes until the blonde got up from her seated position and began to head back inside, "I'm going to call your parents." Stewie didn't bother acknowledging her. By a stroke of luck, however, Stewie suddenly heard a car approaching, but it wasn't the fatman's and Lois' car, it sounded like Brian's.

Stewie smiled a little, seeing Brian's prius coming and he hopped to his feet and ran to the car once it came to an abrupt stop. The woman smiled towards Brian and approached the car as well, helping Stewie get in, much to his annoyance. "You must be Brian." The woman began and Brian nodded, slightly smoldering towards her. In case of situations much like today, it would stand to reason that Lois would mention Brian to staff since he was the one who normally took Stewie to day-care and then would pick him up, so of course...of course they knew who Brain was. If anything were to happen during Stewie's visit for the day, they would definitely tell Brian because Brian...took care of him. In a way, it made Stewie uneasy. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry I'm so late picking Stewie up. Lois and Peter had some errands they needed to take care of and I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I hope he wasn't too much of a handful." The boy in the backseat just scoffed, sending a menacing glare the dog's way.

The woman just nodded, seeming to understand the circumstances before she chuckled. "He's always an angel, so it's no problem." Hearing that made the boy in the back almost burst into laughter. If only this simpleton of a woman knew half the shit the boy got up to. "I'm just glad someone is here to get him. Though I needed to mention something important, so perhaps you could relay the message to his parents?" Stewie's eyes then went wide. He knew exactly what she was going to tell Brian and he didn't like it. Brian did a sideways glance to Stewie before he turned to focus on the young woman, smiling at her in a charming fashion. It made Stewie sick to his stomach, watching the dog practically emit his obvious sexual interest to this young girl. "Sure, I can do that. Would it better if I came in and we talked in private?" Stewie rolled his eyes. _"You're so stupid, Brian."_

It looked as though the woman was thinking over his proposal, but she eventually shook her head and chuckled. "No, this isn't anything Stewie hasn't already heard. I was just...I'm a little worried about him. He mostly isolates himself from his classmates. Now, that usually isn't cause for alarm for someone his age, but ever since the death of his therapist, he's been acting more reclusive than usual. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Brian listened carefully before he looked to Stewie with concern written on his face. Stewie once more rolled his eyes and began crossing his arms. He wanted to leave this god forsaken place and tend to his inventions. Perhaps he could invent a machine that would take him away from this place and erase whatever existence he had without the consequences. He suddenly felt solemn, leaning in his car seat. "I want to go home," he simply said. Brian cleared his throat and gripped his steering wheel, taking his attention from Stewie and back to the woman. He smiled gingerly and nodded. "Okay. I'll let them know and thanks for telling me. I'll...I'll have Lois talk to him."

Saying their formal goodbyes, Brian began to drive away and like he usually did whenever he came to pick Stewie up, he turned the radio onto the jazz station. One of his favorites and one of Stewie's. He even rolled the windows down since he knew how much the boy loved it. Though this time, nothing seemed to perk the kid's gloomy atmosphere. It made Brian feel guilty...seeing his confidant in such a way. He didn't bother bringing in any conversation until he couldn't stand the silence They were perhaps 15 minutes away from home before Brian turned down a dirt road that led to a park. Stewie sat up his in car seat, despite the buckles and gripped the window ledge.

"What are we doing?" Stewie asked.

"I just thought you'd like to be away from home for a little bit longer, get some fresh air." Brian replied.

Stewie sighed a little. It wasn't as though he didn't appreciate Brian's attempts to cheer him up, but he felt uncomfortable. He knew what the dog was trying to do. If he didn't wish to talk about his problems, then why should he? Surely Brian of all people understood that when he felt like talking, he would come and talk. Now approaching the park, Stewie leaned back in his car seat, watching the trees with little interest. "Lois and Peter are going to wonder where we are." Stewie found himself saying, but he honestly didn't care what they thought. He knew that he could be gone for hours and hours at a time without eliciting any kind of alarm or concern from either of his parents. "I'll tell them I took you out for ice cream." The faithful canine replied.

Brian then found a parking spot and turned his car off, but he left the windows down and reached to unbuckle Stewie from his car seat. The tyke didn't bother leaving, but when he saw Brian exit his car, the boy knew he'd have to leave as well. With reluctance, he left the, metaphorically speaking, safety of his car seat and followed Brian to a bench and table that overlooked the lake. He knew this visit wasn't going to go well for him and he'd look back at this memory of the park without fondness.

The dog climbed onto the table and sat watching the lake for a brief moment while Stewie sat on the bench like a civilized individual. Both were quiet for what seemed like a good while and for a moment, Stewie was contemplating perhaps nothing would come out of this abrupt visit. He was beginning to feel relieved until he noticed Brian shifting so he could look at Stewie and then address him with a sudden, "Your therapist died?" Stewie immediately felt himself sink into a pit of insecurity, but he tried to keep his up appearance of superiority and so he simply shrugged and then slightly chuckled. He didn't take notice to how it almost resembled a cackle. "Yeah. So what? Everyone dies eventually, you know, Brian." The dog remained silent before he carefully began to speak once more. He did so calmly and patiently which irked Stewie for an unknown reason. "That's true, but...I don't know, kid...it just seems strange circumstances happen around you all the time and this feels strange. Listen, I know there are some aspects about yourself that you don't wish to talk about and that's fine, but you have to understand you can only go so far until the inevitable happens."

"And what is the inevitable, Brian? Hm? Please do tell me."

"Well...you'll find you can't keep up with the facade anymore. You're world and all the stability around it will come crashing down."

"What the deuce are you talking about, dog?"

"Stewie, I'm talking about you. I'm talking about your...whatever your coping mechanisms are. I'm talking about how they can only go so far to protect yourself. They will eventually no longer hold and you'll be forced to confront your fears."

"..." Stewie didn't say anything. Instead he just glared at Brian before he stood up on his legs and faced his faithful dog head on. He didn't know if he felt angry or not, but what he knew was that he was feeling many things at that moment. Just none of them were pronounced and none of them out weighed the other. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know if he wanted to hit Brian, run back to the safety confines of his car seat, or simply bolt. He didn't like feeling cornered like this and he desperately didn't like feeling pressured by Brian. Other people he didn't care for, but Brian was different. Brian was special. Brian was everything to Stewie.

Brian continued to sit in his spot, watching the boy with curious eyes. Just from that, the kid could feel a tinge of respect towards his canine friend. He being the only person that wasn't afraid to stand up to Stewie or give his utmost honesty. For that, Stewie knew he could rely on Brian with everything...except for this. The boy finally let out a shaky sigh he didn't realize he was holding and took a seat on the bench once more, frowning while he folded his hands. "I don't know what you want me to say, Brian." Nothing was said for a while until Brian crawled from the table and he took a seat beside Stewie, looking down at him. Stewie too looked at him and from what he could read in the dog's eyes...it was clear the dog was gravely concerned about his little friend. Stewie almost had to look away, but he forced himself to continue staring. By doing so, he figured Brian would let the matter go. "Kid, I can see it written in your eyes like no other." Stewie frowned and immediately looked away, biting his bottom lip. "Oh…? And what is it that's written in my eyes that's so profound that you need to look at me this way? What is it that makes you feel as though you needed to take me here when I was perfectly content on going ho-"

"You're sad, Stewie."

Silence.

Stillness.

At that moment, something inside Stewie broke and he began to shake. He teeth sunk deeper into his bottom lip until he could taste beads of blood drip to the tip of his tongue. _"Sour…"_ he thought. Brian watched him almost as if he were observing the boy. Observing how he'd react in a situation like this. Of course that made things worse for Stewie, being on display where it was clear his vulnerabilities were being pushed to the forefront. He reached up to furiously wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his yellow shirt; the stinging sensation in his eyes was becoming unbearable. "Fuck you, Brian…" he finally whimpered, "how dare you do this to me. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Brian quipped...not at all phased by Stewie's harsh tone and accusation. He knew better than to take Stewie's threats seriously. He knew how much he meant to the boy and the tyke was well aware of how much he meant to the dog. There was definitely a mutual understanding between the two. They could be as unfair and unjust to each other all they wanted. They still came back together in the end, perhaps stronger and perhaps in a tighter bond than before. "Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel obligated to talk to you when I clearly don't want to because I don't like when you talk like this."

Brian couldn't help but smile a little at the boy's last choice of words. I don't like when you talk like this. The dog sighed, his smile growing, but it wasn't meant to be condescending, it wasn't meant to hurt the boy's feelings. It was sincere and sweet and Brian reached to wrap a paw around the small boy's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, kid. It's in my nature to feel strong loyalty to the person I care about most. You may not care or perhaps you were too sure I wouldn't take notice, but I know when you're upset. I can sense these things...but obviously I respect your space and want you to feel comfortable coming to me when you want to, but Stewie...with how intelligent and perceptive you are, I'm really stunned that you could be so foolish to think you could hide for as long as you have without there being repercussions."

Stewie didn't budge, didn't say anything. He felt Brian's warmth cascade over him, enveloping him in a sense of security. It then suddenly dawned on Stewie that his best friend wouldn't always be around like this. There would be a time when Brian would be gone and what would Stewie do at that point? Why was he thinking about that now? It was clear to him now...that he would feel regretful if he at least didn't confide in the dog. If he could trust anyone, it was Brian. Though he clung to this childish fear of Brian being disappointed in him. As he said to the therapist before he let him slip into the arms of merciful death, _"No one will ever know the real me. I want to be special. **I don't want to be like everyone else."**_ The boy wanted to remain special in Brian's eyes and for some reason, he held onto the idea that the dog knowing who he actually was...would jeopardize that foundation. What would Brian think if the boy were to be completely honest? Stewie swore to himself he'd never let this happen to him again, but Brian was such a selfish bastard that the boy was given no choice. So he took an uneasy breath and turned to look up at the dog, a few tears rolling from the corners of his eyes to his cheeks. "...Brian...I did something awful…" Brian remained quiet, feeling nostalgia hit him from that night Stewie had asked him to sleep in his crib...after his first and last therapy session. He had said the same thing to him then.

"You want to talk about it?" Brian asked softly, squeezing Stewie's shoulder.

"...Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I am no way affiliated with Family Guy or the characters.** **Credit goes to Seth Macfarlane.**

* * *

 **This chapter contains quotes from season 16, episode 12** _ **"Send in Stewie, Please."**_

 **Hints: When you see italics, that means the story was in past tense. Bold and italicized are quotes from the episode listed above in case anyone would like to watch the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **" _Have you ever thought about just being yourself? Your real self and see what happens?"_**

 **" _I...I don't think I know how. Everything about me is this carefully constructed persona, designed to keep people at arm's length."_**

* * *

" _..." With an almost violent tremor, Stewie lowered his head so his eyes were staring at the ground before him. He hugged himself tightly and softly whimpered as he tried to gather the courage to tell Brian just what had taken place during Dr. Pritchfield's therapy session. Mentally, he was in battle with his heart, his mind yearning for dominance while his heart begged for sweet release. He knew he if could tell Brian, he wouldn't feel as anxious as he always did. However, he held himself back and remained quiet, almost breaking into a sob. "I...I don't…" Stewie began._

 _Brian took notice to the boy's struggle and frowned._ "This is really hard on him...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try and get him to talk." _However, he didn't chide the kid along, he didn't push him to speak. He let the boy gather himself as best he could until he was ready. He wasn't sure if emotional support was what Stewie needed; he never knew how to handle these type of scenarios simply because he never really put himself in these positions. If he were more aware of his surroundings, perhaps he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as he did. The truth was...seeing Stewie in such a vulnerable state was really difficult to witness. Brian always felt the boy had himself together and wasn't afraid of anything._

 _He was beginning to realize just how terribly wrong he was. In fact, the dog was beginning to come to realize that Stewie...was perhaps the only family member who was hurting the most._

 _Stewie took a deep breath, trying to coax himself to relax, but his heart was beginning to beat harder and though he was trying to ignore it, he could feel nausea hit him hard as the seconds turned to minutes. The silence in itself was stifling and it truly bothered him to know he was succumbing to such a level. "...B-Bri-...I can't...I can't do it…" he finally uttered. The tyke almost burst into hysterical tears._

"I can't do it...I can't...I don't want to…"

* * *

"...Brian...I'm sorry…" Stewie held his hands tightly while his eyes never left the dog. Nails digging into the flesh of his thumb. He was terrified...he knew that for sure, he was terrified that he had disappointed Brian. His mind replayed the time spent at the park over and over again... when he finally broke down and began to sob uncontrollably while he shook and had to cover his face into the palms of his hands.

"It's okay, Stewie."

Brian knew the moment Stewie began to cry, there was no way he could or would talk. The dog had quickly taken him into his arms when he began to realize just how hard the boy was beginning to wail. He carried him back to his car where he fastened him back into his car seat. Even then he didn't stop crying. The dog knew he couldn't simply take the boy home when his face was so red and irritated from the fabric of his shirt sleeve; he'd have to wait until he settled down. At least then...maybe Lois wouldn't question why the poor kid looked so distraught.

Instead, Brian opted to drive around downtown Quahog, hoping to keep the boy occupied. Though he could tell from how Stewie looked in the backseat that he was in a bad place. In fact, it was quite familiar...that look the boy had on his face. He looked like how Brian must look whenever a date hadn't gone the way the dog anticipated. In a way, it was telling, but that forlorn look on Stewie's face just made the situation all the more unbearable for the dog. He felt guilty and he definitely did regret trying to push Stewie to talk to him. Clearly whatever the boy was holding back was so traumatizing that the thought of confiding in anyone caused this ill stricken expression and feeling. Perhaps it was best Brian pretended none of this had happened, but even he knew how ludicrous that sounded. He could probably carry on like nothing out of the ordinary took place, but he knew Stewie would remember this. He always did.

After driving for what seemed like forever, Stewie finally spoke up. He did so softly, however. So softly that Brian had to turn down the music so he could hear him.

"I'm sorry, Bri…" he said once more. The dog frowned, sighing gently. This was the second time the boy apologized so profusely.

"I told you it's okay."

"It's not, though. It's not okay. I just...you're the only person in that house whose opinion matters most to me and I feel like a failure. I don't want you to think differently of me nor do I want you to think I don't want to talk to you."

Brian reached to scratch behind his neck with a hand while the other continued to grip the steering wheel, a habit too tough to kick. "Listen, kid...I get it. I...I mean, I think I do. Though I don't know what I can possibly say that will ease that fear of yours. I've told you many times that no matter what, I'll always be proud of you. You have so much going for you, Stewie and I know you can accomplish whatever feats you wish to achieve. I just wish you could realize and trust when I say that. I guess...I still can't fathom why my opinion matters so much to you."

Stewie didn't say anything at first. He took the time to contemplate Brian's choice of words. The boy would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that the dog's opinion truly mattered to him. Whatever the dog said, Stewie took to heart because he could trust that Brian was telling the truth. There was a profound satisfaction knowing the two could be completely honest with one another. So what baffled-...no, what infuriated Stewie most about this whole ordeal was the consequences he couldn't help but dwell over. The boy took a deep breath and leaned the back of his head against the cushioned comfort of his car seat.

"I wish you could understand why you matter so much to me, Brian. I can't keep repeating it because even then, it will lose its value."

The dog remained quiet, listening intently.

"You've been with me since I was born, Bri...although we didn't really get on much in the beginning, we gradually became more than acquaintances. We became brothers...we became partners. Perhaps we're more than that, I don't really understand it all myself, but I know that I love you and I know that I would be in hysterics if you weren't apart of my life. I can't and don't want to imagine what my life would be like without you. So...when I say you matter to me, I mean it. This is why it's so difficult...because I've been…lying to you about who I am and I want to tell you everything...but I'm...scared." The boy couldn't help but laugh a little viciously, admitting such a ridiculous idea. "Look at me...I'm afraid. How peculiar and how infuriating that I've stooped to such a level."

Brian frowned, his heart beginning to ache, but all the same...he felt his heart swell to hear such careful and caring words. This calculated child was truly something and Brian often found he couldn't always contain the little genius. Yet here he was...at Stewie's heel.

"Stewie...you know I love you, too. I just want you to be happy, kid and I know that you've been hiding something for a while, but you have to forgive me. I don't know how to handle these kinds of things."

"I know."

Once more, there was silence, but at least it wasn't as suffocating as it had been. At least there was some understanding, but Brian was still left with more questions than answers. Though he loved Stewie too much to push his limits. Even if the dog and kid were that close, there was still boundaries there and the last thing that Brian wished to do was overstep them. "...When I'm ready, Brian...I promise I'll tell you everything."

* * *

That following night, Stewie hardly got any sleep. Usually he was able to sleep perfectly fine even if there was some manner of trauma he was dealing with, but tonight the wheels in his brain were going full speed and he was left to his thoughts. He sighed softly and pushed himself to sit up, his eyes meeting Rupret who always remained in the crib with him. He smiled sweetly towards the bear and reached to hug him tightly. "Don't mind me, Rupret...I just can't sleep."

The boy held the bear close for a while. Stewie could always count on Rupret much like he could count on Brian. Though the bear served as a means for comfort when the kid couldn't get it from the dog, sometimes that was all he really needed. Just to hold something this tightly and never let go. Nothing was said and in that silence, Stewie recalled something Dr. Pritchfield had told him. Something he couldn't help but remember every time he closed his eyes at night.

That moment...that raw moment when Dr. Pritchfield's heart was on the brink of ceasing to beat, the look in the doctor's eyes while Stewie watched deadpanned and smiling. It was stitched and torched in Stewie's mind. Of course the good doctor had to die; the boy's secret needed to be kept a secret, after all. Though something in the doctor's eyes before he died continued to haunt him to this day.

 **" _Don't do this, Stewie. It'll stay with you forever."_**

The boy frowned and stuffed his face into his bear, squeezing just a little tighter. Why was he so hung on this? Why couldn't he get that man's face out of his head? Stewie took a slow and deliberate deep breath before he sighed, trying to coax his nerves.

 **" _Don't do this, Stewie. It'll stay with you forever."_**

 **" _Don't do this, Stewie. It'll stay with you forever."_**

 **" _Don't do this, Stewie. It'll stay with you forever."_**

 **" _Don't do this, Stewie-"_**

Stewie's eyes widened and he threw Rupret across his room with force. He tried to pull himself together, but he was feeling himself begin to crumble. The persona he worked on for so long...was beginning to show cracks and he knew that Brian was right...he wouldn't be able to hold out this lie much longer and the reality of that was more terrifying than he could ever imagine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I am in no way affiliated with Family Guy. All credits go to Seth Macfarlane.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Time will ease the pain, but what Stewie really learned was that you learn to live with it. In his case, he had been living with the pain his whole life or at least for as long as he could remember.

The various adventures with Brian and in some cases...Brian and company served as a distraction. He would build these new machines and rush to gloat to the mutt; he did it because it was the only amount of praise he received. He also made these contraptions because he knew he could do anything and build anything.

Yet when it came to simple emotional needs and desires, he often found himself harbored with sociopathic tendencies. Not to say he didn't feel empathy towards others because he truly did possess such a fine and what he felt an annoying quality. He was just numb towards the needs for himself and because of that, he tended to adopt self-destructive mannerisms. Look no further than to all the stunts he had pulled and dangerous situations he'd put himself in, both intentionally and unintentionally. Why did he do it, though?

Shortly after Dr. Pritchfield's therapy session, Stewie found himself contemplating why he did such things. Perhaps part of it was because of his masochistic and sadistic attributes that he must have inherited from his despicable mother. He committed to doing horrendous things because he enjoyed them. Yet there was definitely something much more profound to it.

It suddenly dawned on him that afternoon while he sat there staring out his window from his bedroom.

He did it to get a reaction from Brian.

Coming to that conclusion, he found himself growing angry. In fact, he was livid that the dog had such an influence on him. Fortunately the anger was short-lived once he dwelled a little deeper into this maddening breakthrough. Brian was the only member in the household who treated him as he wished to be treated; a mature and intelligent individual. Despite their differences, the dog embraced Stewie's often incredible and twisted mind with dignity and grace which said a lot about the canine's character.

Though to the boy, the notion of such profound unconditional love irked him. It made him want to hug Brian, hit Brian, kiss Brian, fuck Brian, love Brian, hate Brian.

Stewie's heart and mind were being assaulted by persistent feelings of desire. He yearned for Brian's approval. He'd unknowingly seek the canine out above anyone else which truly baffled and terrified him. Since when had he become so dependent on another? Especially when the individual in question had a shorter lifespan compared to his own. The very thought was upsetting and the boy could perceive a future entirely devoted to that singular person if he continued to succumb to these childish whims; he didn't want to live with such adoration. Not like everyone else. He didn't want to be typical and predictable. He wanted to be brilliant.

In that room all alone, Stewie came to a tough decision. In order to keep himself from becoming vulnerable to such trivial feelings, he'd have to calculate and prioritize himself.

If he were thinking of his character flaws intelligently, he could say he was complex and troubled. Though the real question remained on what he could do about it without seeking aid from an outside source.

However, the truth couldn't have been more clear. Stewie wanted Brian and no matter of denying would change the circumstances. He wanted him in every way possible and the reality of that made the boy's world crumble apart before him. He told himself many times over that he'd be perfectly content being in his own company. With all the failed attempts at romance with people other than Brian, it should have been an easy feat to achieve; how they all drove him to be bitter. Then there were the failed attempts to seduce and woo Brian himself which went ignored. That only made the bitterness palpable.

Stewie never felt so pathetic.

In those thoughts alone, he kept reminding himself that the human brain was deranged with all its capabilities and how it could regress to such primitive human conditions. He told himself that to perhaps make himself feel better about the situation. After all, it was only natural he'd posses such strong feelings for someone who was always near him and quite clearly loved him.

" _Yes...Brian does love me, doesn't he? Though does he love me so much that it drives him mad?"_

He didn't want to call his own feelings for the dog romantic. He didn't know what to label them. All he could rationalize in such a confusing moment in his life was that he needed Brian an unbearable amount.

Stewie had looked to his hands, noticing the slight quiver. _"I love Brian so much...that I do believe I'm mad."_

Despite his best efforts, Stewie couldn't distance himself from Brian. In fact he couldn't help but notice how eager he was to get closer. It bothered him greatly. Yet no matter what he tried to do, he was at Brian's beck and call, acting like the dutiful best friend and always ready to please.

"Brian, I love you."

He'd say this more often than he usually did and though the dog didn't care to ponder over what that declaration really meant, Brian went along with it. He would just smile and nuzzle the boy on his head fondly. "I love you, too, Stewie."

Though Stewie had tried desperately to suppress his urges, he hated to admit his love for the dog became physical. It always happened at night when the two were in the boy's crib since sleeping together became a routine, a habit if you will. It got to the point neither of the pair could sleep well without the other. Yet Stewie's nights were long and dreadful. He would be up all hours of the night, watching his dog sleep peacefully. On occasion, the boy would reach out to touch the snow white fur, stroking the length of Brian's arm or his leg. Whatever he could reach, he would touch. Stewie called those moments 'blackouts' only because whatever actions he did, he couldn't recall afterwards, but in those blissful few moments of pure lust and ecstasy, his troubles were all in the past.

The incident at the park seemed to be a forgotten memory as the two kept on like they usually did. Brian no longer bringing up what the volunteer at the daycare center had told him. Perhaps it no longer phased him and he wasn't concerned or rather he was simply hiding it. Stewie wasn't sure, but he chose the latter.

Still that didn't stop him from making new inventions and dragging the poor dog along on whatever whim he felt that day.

It seemed life was slowly going back to normal. That was until another incident took place a few months later.

* * *

It had happened at the daycare center. Lois had dropped her baby off like she normally would and proceeded to get her errands done. It wasn't until she got home with a bag of groceries in her arm that the house phone began to ring.

Brian had been in the living room, making sure to turn the volume down on the television so Lois wouldn't have any distractions.

"Hello?" Her nasally voice was quite high this afternoon. Probably because she had so many other things to do that being on the phone was an annoyance. On the other end, Brian could hear what sounded like a woman in distress and panicking as she tried to gather herself to speak coherently.

"Mrs. Griffin?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

The woman on the other end quickly began to speak again, her tone serious. "This is Natalie at the daycare center. I'm sorry to be bothering you, but if you could pick up Stewie, we'd appreciate it."

Lois grew quiet, her eyes getting wide at the mention of Stewie. "Why? Did something happen to him?" Brian frowned and immediately got up from the couch, ready to go pick Stewie if need be.

"What's going on with Stewie?" He couldn't help but ask Lois quietly while she listened to the woman on the other end continue to talk. She looked towards Brian when he approached her and went to place a hand over the end of her phone so she could speak to him. "He got into a fight with one of the other boys."

Brian sighed heavily. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Lois nodded as she placed the bag of groceries she briefly forgot she was holding onto and placed them on the counter beside her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into Stewie lately, but Brian is coming to pick him up now." She told Natalie softly.

Brian didn't bother sticking around to listen anymore to the conversation. Once he got consent from Lois to get Stewie, he grabbed his keys and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Now inside his car, he sighed again and rested his forehead against the steering wheel, shaking his head.

He stretched himself a little to gather his bearings before starting the car. _"God...kid…"_

* * *

When Brian pulled up to the daycare center, he could already make out Stewie sitting by himself at the front steps. Seeing him alone alarmed the dog for some reason. He figured one of the teachers or at least the volunteer would be outside waiting with him, but here the boy was by himself with his arms crossed tightly and the biggest scowl on his face. Brian had half a mind to go inside and ask why the hell he was by himself, but he figured there was no point since this would likely be the last time Stewie would set foot in this place.

He rolled his window down and called for the kid. "Let's go home, Stewie."

The boy didn't need any more coaxing. He quickly stood up and raced to the car and let himself in. As he closed the door, Brian was already fastening him into his car seat before driving off.

You could cut the tension in the car with a knife.

Brian wanted to ask Stewie what had happened, but the look on the boy's face told him otherwise. It was best to keep quiet and that's exactly what the dog did. He kept quiet.

"Shut up, Brian." The boy suddenly croaked.

"What? I didn't say anything." Brian retorted back, now giving the boy a side glance, but kept his primary focus on the road.

"I can hear you thinking. It's obnoxious. If there's something you want to say, then say it."

The dog groaned, gripping his steering wheel tightly. What could he possibly say in a situation like this that wouldn't upset the boy anymore than he already was? There was hardly anything he could ask that would lighten the situation, either.

However, the silence must have made Stewie snap because he suddenly began to scream and wail.

"Oh, you pretentious fuck! You want to know what happened? Fine! I'll give you all the gory details since you writers seem to enjoy that kind of shit!" Stewie bore holes into Brian, glaring viciously while the dog looked to the boy with wide eyes.

"Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you, Stewie-"

"Shut up! You know this all your fucking fault, right? If you weren't always getting in my goddamn business, I wouldn't have done what I did!"

Brian's facial expression looked incredulous. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep focusing on the road while arguing with the boy. "Me?! What the hell did I do?!" The dog couldn't help but begin to grow a little hysterical which was probably not the best method when dealing with a hysterical baby. Turning into a parking lot in a secluded area, he quickly turned his car off and faced the boy completely.

"Stewie, if you have a problem with me, you need to tell me! I don't know what to do otherwise! Just talk to me, man!"

That dumbfounded expression. A facial expression Brian wore too often. So often enough that Stewie was growing to despise it. The baby reached out and grabbed the dog by his collar, yanking him forward. "You're the problem! You're driving me mad and you act like you can't even see that, but I know you can. You're not that fucking ignorant, dog!"

"Stewie, I-"

"No, shut up, Brian! I've had enough of this shit! You're not going to be happy until I'm completely in the palm of your hand, is that it?!"

Brian's confusion only grew worse. Why was the boy acting like this? As far as he was concerned, everything seemed to be fine between the two. They had acted no differently than they usually had. So to see Stewie in such an emotional state, something he'd never really witnessed before was quite the ordeal. Stewie just looked so distraught and angry that Brian couldn't think of thing to say to him. Even when the boy probed him to speak, he couldn't. All he could do in that moment was take in the raw emotions and try to contemplate them all carefully.

"You want to know why I got into a quarrel with that kid today? Do you?! It was because of you! You've made me into this soft, reprimandable piece of shit that I'm beginning to question my very own self! All because you fucking took me to the park that day. Why are you doing this to me, Brian?!"

"...Stewie...I don't...I have no idea what you're talking about."

The boy groaned in annoyance and released Brian's collar, letting himself lean against his car seat with little to no emotion. It was as though he suddenly shut down and the energy was completely gone. He stared blankly outside his window and he could make out the dog's reflection that was still looking to him for answers. He suddenly chuckled and moved his head to look at Brian, his eyes meeting the dog's. "You're going to be my downfall...I know it now and I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

Brian went to reply, but Stewie stopped him. The boy reached out for Brian, almost begging him to come closer which he did. Brian unfastened his seat belt and moved a tad closer so the boy could touch his nose where he stroked it rhythmically. The two stared at one another, the baby stroking the dog's nose as if he were in a trance, but the sweet stroke of his hand felt nice to the dog, so he didn't question why he was suddenly doing this.

"Brian…I need to tell you something."

"...Alright."

A sigh followed after and silence overtook the car until the baby began to speak once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I wanted to make a quick announcement so there won't be any kind of confusion. This story is drawing to a close, so there will be one more chapter released. I wanted it to be a 3 chapter story since there's only so much I can do to torture Stewie. Haha!**

 **Though I really hope you're enjoying it so far and I'm very thankful to anyone who has stopped by just to read it. Anyway, there isn't much else I can say, so thank you again for reading and be sure to keep a look out for the final chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I am no way affiliated with Family Guy. All credits go to Seth Macfarlane.**

 **Chapter 3**

"...Brian…" Stewie began, breathing heavily and trying to remain calm during the emotional turmoil. The horrible gut wrenching sensation to spill everything while his deep subconscious was telling him he needed to remain quiet to protect himself was quickly coming to the forefront of his mind and it was intolerable. Whatever silly notion that told him he would be at peace by telling Brian was jargon; it was always a hassle...trying to organize his deep seeded thoughts with his overall mentality. He needed to just tell Brian that the issues would be rectified and the dog's concerns were invalidated. That would satisfy the dog, wouldn't it? Then they could go back to how they always were.

Then the nausea hit him and he remembered why remaining silent and oblivious was no longer an option. He could attempt all he wanted to mask the insecurities and anxieties...they'd always come back and each time, they'd return with more pain; a mind crippling paralyzation. The boy quickly went to cover his mouth, fearing he'd vomit all over himself. He tightly shut his eyes, having to bow his head. It was going to be a long while before he could gather the courage. He just hoped that Brian would understand.

"Stewie, it's okay. Take your time."

The boy's eyes went wide and he lifted his head to stare at the dog who continued to sit there, waiting...patiently and giving the kid all the space he needed to sort this out himself. Love and appreciation for the dog was always there, but at that moment...Stewie was shocked, truly shocked by Brian. How would he be able to live without him? The mutt was...the greatest gift to him. _The greatest gift of all._

" _Ah...you're the...only person I've ever told this to. Aren't you going to say anything?"_ The dog stared questionably towards his little companion, eyes half lidded while he waited for the inevitable. Stewie was going to tell him that his life was rather pathetic and choosing to opt out, so to speak, was the best thing the dog ever thought of.

" _...I...don't know what to say. Wanting to kill yourself, I...well, I think that's pretty selfish of you."_

Shock.

" _Wha-how is that selfish?"_

" _What would I do if you weren't here? Hm? You're the only one who makes my life bearable."_

" _I thought you said I was the best of a bad situation."_

" _I was just trying to hurt you because you hurt me, but the truth is...you're my only friend, Brian. If I didn't have you, I'd be lost."_

Brian didn't know what to think. All he knew was that Stewie was telling him his life mattered, but he found himself unable to believe that. Why would the boy care for him? He found himself nonchalantly brushing aside Stewie's remarks, waving apprehensively.

" _Ah, you'd be okay."_

But Stewie kept up the fight.

" _No, I wouldn't. I don't really care for anyone else. Just you...you're the only one I like."_

Why remember that now? Why was that very moment coming back to him so suddenly? It couldn't have been more frustrating to remind himself that he had once told the dog he was his only friend who he cared for and yet Stewie held onto this lie for as long as since the two established a deeper relationship. How infuriating that was, indeed. How could Brian...ever forgive him for this?

A panic dwelled deep in the boy's stomach and he cradled himself while he rested his forehead against his kneecaps. He was mumbling to himself something incoherent while Brian stared on, not saying a word to disturb Stewie.

It must have been ages until the kid finally lifted his head and looked over the car dashboard. He was shaking, anxiety written on his pale face. He was feeling himself cave in, he was about to tell Brian he couldn't do it until…

"You know, Stewie...I can't remember a time where I didn't think how incredible you are."

"...Huh?"

"I mean...I know I don't say it enough, but I'm proud of you and I can't stress that enough."

Stewie wrapped his arms around his legs, frowning a little, but he wouldn't deny that Brian's confession truly came at an opportune time. The boy took a deep breath and whispered, "I killed my therapist, Bri."

The two were silent for a moment before Brian leaned back in his seat. Perhaps he wasn't phased by that, but that didn't mean he wasn't the least bit confused. He thought that Stewie had suppressed those homicidal tendencies; well, at least controlled them better. Still...he was surprised to hear this. Though he just nodded and rubbed his legs a little with his paws, not wanting to ask how Stewie did it, but he couldn't stop himself.

"How?"

Stewie fiddled with his fingers.

"...Well, I didn't...kill him, really. I just let him die. He had a heart condition and while we were talking, he had gotten an attack. He asked me to retrieve his medicine and Brian...I was going to give it to him, but he...he found out something about me and I couldn't let him live with that knowledge about me. It was important to me that no one knew."

Brian nodded. He didn't really understand, but he was sure that Stewie would clear that up for him as time passed. He figured they'd take one more thing at a time.

"Is that why you've been acting this way lately? Do you feel remorseful for letting him die?"

Stewie grew silent and didn't move for a moment. However, before long...he slowly nodded his head and directed his full attention to the dog. He looked as though he were going to cry at that moment, but he dared not to. He would tell Brian everything he wanted to know, but be damned if he cried. He'd never forgive himself. "I just...I didn't think anything of it while it was happening. I didn't bat an eye." The boy let out a little hiccup. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"I…" Brian didn't know what to tell Stewie that could possibly make him feel better. The truth of the matter was that Stewie did something truly awful; he voluntarily witnessed the death of a man and didn't do anything to stop it. Yet something was very different about this moment. Earlier on, Stewie killed many people; it was common knowledge and the boy never cared. He never concerned himself for feelings of sympathy or remorse and yet here was now...broken from an act he committed as a means to protect himself.

"I don't think you're a bad person, Stewie…" Brian finally began, "I just think...you're troubled and you aren't sure what you're supposed to do." He sighed. "I wish Lois and Peter were around you more. Well...no, I wish they were normal parents so you could perhaps live a decent life without having to worry about any of this. It isn't fair to you and I wish there was more I could do for you, kid."

Stewie smiled a little and reached to take Brian's hand in his own. "Brian...I don't hate my life. If anything, I'm very happy to be living it. I mean...of course there are some things I wish I could change, but the truth of the matter is...you're in this life with me and as long as you're there, I can handle the complexity that comes with me."

"Stewie…"

Brian wasn't sure if the boy wanted to be held or not. Perhaps not since he hadn't made any indication that he wished to.

Stewie sighed and leaned up in his car seat and faced Brian dead on. He then reached with his free hand to grip Brian's other paw and he squeezed hard.

Brian didn't flinch.

"Okay, Brian...here's my secret."

Discarding the approaching nausea, the anxiety, and the rush of stimulating anticipation...Stewie cleared his throat and began to speak once more. Only it wasn't the posh British accent that he had well carried. It was a mixture of Peter's voice and Brian's, perhaps. Meshed together in a unique sound that didn't quite fit the boy to his own standards, but it was his and for better or worse, it did suit the boy quite perfectly.

"This is...my real voice…"

Brian took a moment to register in his mind that Stewie was in fact talking with a completely different accent. It was so...normal. Brian mentally shook his head. No, normal wasn't the right word for it. This voice was so...very much Stewie's voice. It belonged to him along with everything else that accompanied him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...a long time ago, I just...I was scared that you would be disappointed in me."

The mutt smiled and removed a paw from one of the boy's hands and reached out to stroke over Stewie's cheek, taking the boy off guard. He almost flinched, but Stewie remained calm...a sense of relief washing over him to see Brian smiling. "Stewie…" that was all the dog could think to say in such an important moment as this one.

The boy grew quiet.

Then suddenly Brian unfastened himself from his seatbelt and went to unbuckle Stewie from his car seat. "Bri?" Stewie inclined, still using his real voice which made Brian's heart pump a little louder in his chest. He lifted the boy underneath his arms and piled the child onto his lap where he wrapped his arms so tightly around the boy, he must have felt suffocated.

" _Well...thanks…"_

" _I like you a lot. I guess you could say I...really like you. I would dare to even go a little further, perhaps, I...care a great deal about you. A very great deal. Um...maybe even...deeper than that. I...I...I love you."_

" _I mean you know...not like in a, 'hey let's have an underpants party' or whatever grown-ups do when they're in love, but I mean, I mean...I love you...as one loves another person whom one simply cannot do without."_

" _Well, I...I love you, too, Stewie."_

" _You give my life purpose and maybe...maybe that's enough...because that's just about the greatest gift one friend can give another."_

Brian's paws kept the boy close, kept the boy safe, and clung to the boy for all he was worth. Stewie had returned the embrace just as tightly, nuzzling his face into Brian's shoulder and the dog reached to place a hand on the back of Stewie's head, his fingers running over his head to soothe him.

"You'll never be a disappoint to me, Stewie...I never cared about your voice...I care about you and there's nothing you could possibly do that will make me feel any less of you."

Stewie tightened his hold on Brian's neck, bottom lip quivering while he choked back a sob. Something inside him kept screaming that this couldn't be real...how could the dog not be the slightest bit disappointed with him? How could he be so forgiving? Stewie would have asked him, but the way the dog was holding him...and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, the more he felt those persistent and nagging thoughts become dull and practically ignored.

Stewie wasn't sure how he felt in that moment. Only he...was relieved, absolutely relieved to have the satisfaction of someone knowing. Someone who wasn't there to criticize his methods, but someone who was there like Brian was.

Brian was really remarkable in every way Stewie could think. It was as though the dog took every insecurity that Stewie harbored and told him to let go.

Stewie breathed.

Brian breathed.

And suddenly...Stewie felt it. He felt...acceptance. He felt the deepest fear ebb away as a mindless afterthought. How liberating that was.

"Brian…?" Stewie whispered against the dog's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go get some ice cream?"

Brian chuckled and squeezed Stewie tightly, afraid to let him go. "Of course, Stewie...I'll take you anywhere you want."

 **-End.**

 **Author's Notes:** Whooo! A++ for not having to look up any quotes. Alright! I wanted to give a a shout out to every one else who took the time to read this work. It was my very first one and I'm so stunned with all the support I received from it. Thank you so much for following and favoriting! It really meant a lot to me.

I can promise that there will be more to come in the future. :) Again, thank you so much!


End file.
